Destinée et Vendetta
by bagin31
Summary: Balzac avait choisi de donner à ce Roméo et Juliette moderne comme cadre la Corse. Le destin et les choix des personnages les ont conduit à Paris où se déroule cette scène. Les amants maudits connaîtront-ils le bonheur ?


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Sang" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.  
>Pour être précise, il a été rédigé dans la nuit, mais j'ai dû faire des recherches pour trouver le nom exact des personnages, si l'histoire en elle même m'avait marqué, il en était rien du patronyme des personnages.<p>

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la nouvelle La vendetta, élément du projet gigantesque de la Comédie Humaine d'Honoré de Balzac.

* * *

><p><strong>Destinée et Vendetta<strong>

Luigi faisait les cent pas dans la seule petite pièce attenante à la chambre de cet appartement minuscule, mais offrant un toit pour leur amour.

Son ami Servin le regardait s'agiter avec amusement

"Enfin Luigi, ce sont des choses naturelles que voilà. Sois patient, tu me donnes le tournis

— C'est de ma femme dont tu parles avec une si grande désinvolture, elle est si gracile, si fragile, j'ai peur que...

— Arrête donc avec ta nature pessimiste, tu es de ceux qui ont les Dieux comme protecteurs. Combien de personnes peuvent se venter d'avoir été considéré comme traitre à Napoléon en fuyant son armée et recevoir, l'absolution de leur crime !

— Oh qu'importe ! Seule Ginevra est la seule étincelle de joie qui ravie mon cœur et je suis esclave de la crainte de la perdre

— Luigi, cela suffit, il y a moins de trente minutes que Madame Pielou, la sage-femme est entrée dans votre chambre. Un enfant ne vient pas dans le monde en un instant, il tergiverse, il hésite, tente de renoncer mais toujours franchi le seuil qui le mène parmi les humains.

— Mais voilà le problème, une simple sage-femme ! Je sais que nous vivons dans la misère, mais l'amour de Ginevra suffisait à nourri mon âme et mon ventre mais s'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de l'absence d'un Docteur par manque de moyen. Ma famille était l'une des plus puissante de Corse, avec son massacre, je ne suis qu'un être démuni et j'ai peur d'avoir entraîner Ginevra dans ma chute.

— Ginevra a fait son choix, elle s'est opposé à son père, d'ailleurs c'est un peu à cause de lui que je dois renoncer à cet atelier de peinture, les médisances sont plus dangereuses que la réalité d'un vilain acte."

Luigi garda le silence, se remémorant la scène. Ginevra avait présenté son ami comme son futur époux à ses parents, fort courtois à son égard, jusqu'au moment fatal où son nom fut prononcé.

Dans le regard du père de son aimée, il vit la haine la plus flamboyante et tenace. Des cris, des jurons indignes d'un gentleman furent prononcés et ce jour-là Luigi apprit que devant lui se tenait la personne ayant décimé toute sa famille dans une mare de sang.

Le choc fut brutal pour les deux amants qui jamais ne se préoccupèrent du nom ancestral, tant ils étaient occupés à trouver le surnom, le qualificatif le plus doux et aimable pour l'être chéri. Deux familles ennemis jusqu'à la mort. Luigi qui était venu à Paris pour assouvir sa vengeance, sa vendetta se trouva pendant un cours instant face à un dilemme : assouvir son amour ou sa haine. Un simple regard sur la belle Ginevra et le choix fut fait, il renonça.

Ginevra, elle renonça à sa famille, son nom par amour pour lui. Elle porterait le nom de famille de l'ennemi avec fierté, comme l'enfant, fruit des amours interdits.

Le luxe et la futilité de la vie furent remplacé par leurs antagonistes lexicaux, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance pour eux. Ce qui leur paraissait normal à une époque ne l'était plus, seule la présence de l'autre suffisait. Ils vendirent peu à peu leur meubles, ils effectuèrent des petits travaux pour gagner leur quittance, ils se réchauffaient par la chaleur de leur corps et supportaient les privations avec un certain stoïcisme pour leur propre personne et une indicible révolte lorsqu'elle touchait l'être aimé.

Et ce soir là, la providence allait changer leur vie à tout jamais. Un nouvel être, maudit par ses ancêtres consoliderait et fragiliserait le couple. Deux adultes pouvaient sans problème s'autoriser des privations mais un bébé ? Non cela n'était point possible et la famille de Ginevra s'obstinait à ne point les aider. La mère Elisa avait beau affirmer son amour à sa fille, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle négligeait tout appel à l'aide comme une simple boutade ou une conversation sur le temps.

Sa femme était devenu si mince. Elle qui aurait dû prendre des formes au fur à mesure de sa grossesse, était presque trop svelte dans son état.

L'attente était insupportable, Luigi ne savait comment réagir car il pressentait un malheur imminent. On n'échappe pas à une vendetta, un massacre et au courroux de Napoléon pour épouser la femme que l'on aime sans que le destin ne vienne vous demander le solde de tout compte. Englué par les dettes qui menaçaient l'existence même d'un toit sur leurs têtes, il se perdait dans des conjectures où toute sa philosophie se résumait à cette notion.

Un cri perça la monotonie de ses pensées. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans l'attente d'une nouvelle fatale. Madame Pielou sortit de la pièce, son tablier blanc couvert de sang, couleur flamboyante qui glaça le cœur de Luigi. Mais elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

"C'est un garçon, Monsieur Porta"

Luigi se laissa un instant succomber au bonheur et si ce sourire, cette nouvelle était-elle une indication d'un bonheur éternel ?

Il se précipita dans la chambre, découvrit les draps aux multiples tâches de sang et le dos de son épouse. Est-ce que ? Lentement, il s'approcha, chaque couleur vive sur la blancheur du linge, torturait son âme, chaque pas était douloureux.

Près de lit, il murmura son nom, comme si seul un soufflé baptisé ainsi pourrait trouver une réponse. Une légère toux, celle de la pneumonie qui s'installe insidieusement et durablement dans le cœur des condamnés lui répondit.

Il éclata d'un rire franc, savourant le bonheur de la savoir en vie. Elle se tourna vers lui, souriante, leur bébé dans ses bras. Il dormait du sommeil des sages. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Luigi, il était père et elle était toujours là.

Luigi aurait dû se méfier des intuitions qui rongent les âmes, elles sont souvent le présage de malheurs à venir.

Son bonheur, son aimée, sa famille ne seraient plus dans moins d'un an.

La vendetta n'aurait plus de raison d'être, un nom serait décimé. Un amour maudit ne dure jamais bien longtemps, il s'éteint sous les vilenies des proches et le destin faucheur qui n'aime guère voir un couple improbable survivre malgré les nombreuses embuscades qu'il dessine sur son passage.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises :)<p> 


End file.
